


The Empire From The Flames

by deadcandance



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Emperor!Anakin, Empire!AU, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Sith!Leia, Sith!Luke, Sith!Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcandance/pseuds/deadcandance
Summary: The Empire has been ruling the entire galaxy for almost twenty years. An apparent peace that everybody exalts, but no one can see reigns. The young have no idea of what liberty is, they are born in a world that they consider right and perfect and they don’t want to change it. The old look at freedom with melancholy, the memory of it fading in the hearts of those who no longer have the strength to fight. The empire born from the flames. The empire that will be ashes.





	1. Where Nothing Stays Buried

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Empire From The Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/237232) by deadcandance. 



> As English is not my first language, I apologise for the mistakes you may find. This was a fic I started to write a while ago and I decided to translate it. I already published the first three chapters in Italian and all I have to do is translate them, but from the fourth chapter on, updates may be slower because I still have to write other chapters.  
> I hope you will like it!

“ _See I've come to burn your kingdom down_  
_And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out_  
 _I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out.”_  
— Seven Devils, Florence + The Machine

 

Han Solo had never been in the Imperial Gardens before that fateful day nor had he ever received a medal of valor, if he had to be completely honest.

The Gardens had been set up for the event a short time in advance by order of the Emperor, yet everything was ready and every single corner of that place that seemed immense, of that little portion of galaxy that contained plants and flowers from every known planet, was perfect. There were Imperial Guards in their scarlet uniforms everywhere in order to guarantee the safety of the Imperial Family who would’ve attended the ceremony as an exception.

To Han, _Captain Solo_ , it didn’t matter how splendid the environment that surrounded him was, how much richness there was in the decorations of arches and pillars all around, it didn’t even matter that he would be given his medal by the Emperor himself: all that mattered to him was that it was going to be _his_ day, he would’ve finally proven to all those scions of important families that he, a former smuggler without any noble titles, an orphan who raised himself, was no less than them.

The hum of those present suddenly ceased and the silence made Han shift uncomfortably in his seat, glancing at the stage where a golden protocol droid just made his entrance. The time had finally come, then, and Han could almost feel the weight of the eyes on him. This could’ve made most people feel embarrassed and intimidated, but for Han it was just another occasion to show his arrogant smile.

The droid introduced himself to the audience, his robotic voice echoing everywhere and he went on with the procedure provided in the Galactic Empire’s Code of Conduct:

 

« Loyal men of the Imperial Army and of the Imperial Navy, respectable members of the Galactic Senate and functionaries of the Crown, humble servants of the immortal Galactic Empire, welcome! »

 

There was a huge roar of joy coming from the crowd of people outside the walls of the Imperial Gardens: their entrance was forbidden due to security reasons, but they could follow the event live on a big viewscreen. In the same way, the ceremony would’ve been transmitted in every planet of the galaxy. Only in that instant Han noticed the small holoprojectors that flied around and captured every single thing.

 

« We are all here reunited for the awarding of the medal of valor, a reward for the courage and the efforts shown in the battlefield for the Empire. »

 

The attendants clapped and other roars from outside the Gardens could be heard.

 

« Please, kneel as a sign of respect for the Imperial Family. »

 

Silence. Everyone knelt in the same exact moment, yet there was no sound at all. Outside, the people fell silent at once. The only sound was that of the marching pace of the Imperial Guards escorting the family to the stage.

 

« His Imperial Majesty the Supreme Galactic Emperor Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, The Chosen One, General of the Imperial Army and of the Imperial Navy. »

 

No one dared to move a single muscle or make even the slightest of sounds, only the droid spoke as he announced the members of the family and their titles. Everybody already knew what the droid was going to say, yet they listened with attention and reverence as the Protocol demanded.

 

« His Imperial Highness the Prince Consort Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darth Fehin, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces.

« Her Imperial Highness the Princess Leia Skywalker, heir to the Imperial Throne.

« His Imperial Highness the Prince Luke Skywalker, future General of the Imperial Army and of the Imperial Navy. »

 

The silence was immediately interrupted by the attendants returning to their seats after an order given by the Emperor with a small gesture of his hand.

Even if he was in the Navy for years, Han had never had the opportunity to see the Imperial Family in the flesh, except for Prince Luke who took part in some missions of the Navy. In spite of what one might think of him because of his title, the Prince was a humble and kind boy and Han had the pleasure — many would’ve said the _honor_ — to spend some time in his company. He was an extraordinary pilot and he was going to be an amazing general after his father, from whom they said he inherited his ability to fly anything.

But in that moment, Han only had eyes for the Princess who elegantly sat on her throne next to her father’s. Despite her young age — she and her brother just turned sixteen — she was the most beautiful girl Han had ever seen. If the Prince was told to be a great pilot like his father, she was told to have her dead mother’s, Senator Amidala, passion for politics and looks that were truly astonishing. She was as beautiful as unreachable, Han knew this perfectly, but he had never been the kind of person to give up so easily.

She wore a simple white dress which fabric was surely of the best quality and which shaped her small body perfectly. The belt and necklace were similar to the delicate tiara on her dark hair — wore in an elaborate hairstyle — with white and blue flower-shaped gems.

Han looked at her as she lightly touched her father’s arm to obtain his attention, then whispered something in his ear which made them both laugh. Both Prince Kenobi and Prince Luke then turned to look at them, curious. They almost looked like an ordinary family: if someone looked at them joking that way, they could never tell that they held the reins of the greatest empire the galaxy had ever known.

But this detail suddenly became clear as daylight when Emperor Skywalker stood, accompanied by thunderous applause and the screams of the people, so loud that Han thought they could make the whole Palace crumble down. Those confused shouts of the people of Coruscant then melted in one single scream: _“Long life our Emperor Skywalker!”_

Another gesture of his hand and everyone fell silent again. He smiled, careless of the holoprojectors all focused on his imposing form. Just like the other members of the family, he wore the clothes reserved to special occasions which, in his case, consisted of a black uniform with blood red details. On his tunic many brooches symbolizing his military grades and achievements were pinned, shining under the sunlight. His dark cloak was held in place by a heavy golden chain with two sun-shaped brooches at each end, a symbol of the twin suns of Tatooine, his home planet. As usual, his right forearm was covered by a leather glove that hid his durasteel mechno-arm replacing the limb he lost in battle when he was younger. He also wore a belt and his lightsaber’s hilt was attached there.

 

« Occasions like this one make me proud of my men, without whom the Empire would not be able to fight the plague represented by the Rebellion, which constantly threatens the peace we brought to the galaxy! »

 

Applause again, the crowd cheering: _“Glory to the Galactic Empire!”_

« It is with immense joy that today I will personally award Captain Solo with the Medal of Valor that he earned with his ability and courage in guiding his squadron during the last battle in the Hoth system, allowing the Imperial Navy to gain an important victory against the Rebels. »

 

Han heard his friends and fellow soldiers congratulating with him and he couldn’t help himself so he laughed a little bit. Celebrations, however, had to wait because Han stood and made his way towards the stage, accompanied by the scowls of those who used to make fun of him and then he stopped a few steps below the Emperor. The golden droid approached them both holding a velvet cushion in his hands on which lied the medal. The Emperor took it and he surprised Han by addressing directly to the droid:

 

« Thank you, C-3PO. »

« It is a pleasure for me to serve you, Majesty! » came the joyful reply as the droid left.

 

Han bowed his head so the Emperor could put the medal around his neck. He immediately felt its weight and he couldn’t help but wonder how much he could earn if he sold it.

Skywalker held Han’s shoulders in a firm grip through which he could clearly feel the heat of his flesh hand and the cold of his durasteel one. He then raised his head and met the Emperor’s gaze, finding it hard to suppress the feeling of uneasiness growing within him.

There was nothing human in those eyes: it was like watching an uncontrollable and fierce fire that would’ve burned everything standing in its way. It was like they were made of amber, with small hints of scarlet and orange; the scar on his right eye seemed to make his gaze even more harsh and no matter how much he smiled in that false condescending way, his eyes would’ve always struck fear in those who met them.

Only when the Emperor looked away, Han allowed himself to do the same and he met Princess Leia’s gaze against all odds. He slightly lowered his as a sign of respect and she replied to that with a smile that Han would’ve always carried in his memories.

He then turned to face the attendants. There were so many people and he only knew something like ten of them, but as everyone started applauding him, this was no longer a problem. Soon, the Emperor’s word brought him back to reality.

 

« We are not here today only to celebrate Captain Solo’s courage. »

 

And suddenly, as if someone threw a bucket of ice at him, Han understood. The Gardens, the Imperial Family, the event transmitted across the galaxy, the members of the Senate and of the Imperial Forces weren’t there for him, they never were. His award was just an excuse to bring the attention of as many people as possible. And all of a sudden Han was afraid.

Automatically, as if someone else was controlling his body, Han went back to his seat after an order whispered by the Emperor to his ear.

 

« Thanks to Captain Solo and his team we were able to capture thirteen Rebels. Today they are going to be publicly executed for High Treason and Conspiracy against the Galactic Empire. »

 

The silence that fell after those words made Han’s blood freeze in his veins and he had the feeling that it fell in the whole galaxy and not just in the Gardens.

It was an unprecedented event and the attendants’ dismay was a strong proof of that. Conspirators, dissidents and all those sentenced to death were executed privately in the presence of the Emperor and a few officials of the Empire. In almost twenty years there had never been a public execution. That was the first time the subjects of the Empire were forced to watch one.

Silently, escorted by a few guards, the thirteen condemned made their entrance on the stage, wearing their usual orange uniforms and not the grey ones of the Empire’s prison, as if to highlight their belonging to the Rebellion that dared to challenge the powerful Empire.

They were forced to kneel in front of the Emperor, their backs facing the man and their faces towards the public. There were five women and eight men, some of them were little more than children, probably just a few years older than the two kids of the Emperor. Some of them were scared to death, other were crying, some others were just resigned to their inevitable destiny.

The Emperor ignited his lightsaber, the noise echoing in the entire perimeter of the Gardens. With one sudden and sharp strike, he cut off the head of the first young rebel.

Han couldn’t take his eyes off the head falling from the girl’s neck, rolling down the steps. He couldn’t take his eyes off that small body that collapsed onto the ground at Skywalker’s feet.

Behind the Emperor, Princess Leia brought her hands to her mouth in an attempt to muffle a terrified scream that broke the silence — or perhaps the paralyzing fear — that accompanied the entire execution. Prince Luke stared at the massacre stunned and disturbed, as pale as a dead man. Kenobi’s face show no emotion at all, he didn’t make a single move besides taking the hands of the two siblings, perhaps to comfort them.

One by one, the Rebels were mercilessly killed by the Emperor. Always the same sharp movement of his arm, always the same silence at each death. One by one, they died without anyone saying or doing something to avoid it. In the end, Skywalker stepped on the corpses of those he had just executed, turned his lightsaber off and put it back on his belt. He let his gaze wander on the attendants, as if he was watching the entire galaxy at his feet. When he finally spoke, his voice was the one of a true leader, of a man who ruled undisputed for years.

 

« I turned a blind eye on the crimes of the Rebellion for years! I let them do what they wanted, I let them believe they could truly destroy the Empire! But now that time is finally over! Today I killed the hopes of the Rebels! I will wipe every single one of them away, I will hunt them in every corner of the galaxy!

 _Today is the day of the end of the Rebellion!_ »

 

Han closed his eyes as the present and the people expressed their joy. _“Death to the Rebels!”, “Long life the Emperor!”, “Eternal glory to the Empire!”_ were just a few of the chants coming from the outside, from the crowd that seemed to have suddenly waken up, stronger and fiercer than ever, as if they didn’t witness an execution just a few minutes before.

Han lowered his eyes to look at the medal chained to his neck and he was so disgusted by it that he wished to rip it off and run away from that place.

That day had never been _his_.

It had been a declaration of war since the beginning.

 

* * *

 

While wandering in the great corridors with high ceilings of the Imperial Palace, the guard tried to make the least possible noise. It almost seemed like the giant structure, with the night, was emptied by its inhabitants and that no one besides her was inside.

She finally arrived to the private chambers of His Majesty and, as usual, she saw two more guards watching the entrance. She approached and identified herself, explaining the reason that had brought her there.

 

« His Highness the Prince Consort Kenobi requests the presence of the Emperor in his private room. I have the order to escort him. »

 

It wasn’t a rare request at all, it happened all the time, actually. The two guards nodded and opened the door for her, closing it behind her after she was inside. It took her quite a lot to adjust to the darkness of the room, but the curtains let a small beam of light in that allowed her to find her way.

She removed the heavy helmet and approached the bed. The Emperor was sound asleep and her intrusion seemed to not have bothered him. She was happy about it and she would’ve smiled if she wasn’t so nervous. But she had to act and she had to do it quickly or she wouldn’t have an occasion like that one ever again.

With a swift movement she jumped on the bed, straddling the man as he jolted awake. Using the surprise factor, the guard was able to held a knife to his throat and he seemed to abandon any will to struggle against her. She could feel her heart in her chest beating fast and its frenetic throb seemed to flow through the arm that was holding the weapon, making her hand shake hard. The Emperor looked calm and stared at her with his horrible golden eyes.

 

« Don’t move or I swear I will cut your throat! » she whispered, almost fearing that the other guards would hear her.

 

Skywalker smiled. A smile that shouldn’t have been there on his face. He should’ve been surprised, scared, but that perverted cheerfulness on his face was starting to scare her.

 

« Padmé. How long has it been? »

 

The woman took a sharp breath and tightened her grip on the dagger.

_It’s now or never._


	2. Alive And Kicking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for updating this late, but translating the chapters was harder than expected and it required much more work than I thought. Anyway, here's the second chapter, I hope you will enjoy it! And, as usual, please forgive me for any mistakes.

“ _See how I leave with every piece of you_  
_Don’t underestimate the things that I will do._  
 _There’s a fire starting in my heart_  
 _Reaching a fever pitch and it’s bringing me out the dark.”_  
 _— Rolling In The Deep; Adele_

 

Year 0. Birth of the Galactic Empire.  
Polis Massa Medical Facility.

 

 _It felt like a simple thing like opening her eyes required all of her strength or what was left of it. Even when Padmé could finally open them, she was immediately forced to close her eyes_ _again_ _in order to avoid the burning feeling that the blinding lights caused her. She_ _felt trapped_ _in her own body which she wasn’t able to_ _properly_ _control yet. She breathed in, but the air in her throat felt like it was made of a million tiny pieces of shattered glass that hurt her and the memory of the invisible hold around her neck hit her with violence, making her shiver. The familiar yet extraneous image of Anakin’s face, indelibly carved in her memory, dominated each one of her thoughts._

 _Another attempt. This time she could keep her eyes open, but she struggled to focus on the environment_ _around_ _her. The strong smell was the typical one of a medical facility, but Padmé was already perfectly aware to be in_ _such a place_ _._

The children. _The mere thought of them was enough to give her the strength to sit and look for her newborn twins around her. Where were they? Were they safe? When would she hold them again?_

 _I_ _n_ _that moment she saw two dark, indistinguishable figures next to her bed, but even if she wasn’t able to_ _look at_ _their faces yet, their voices allowed her to understand who they were._

_« Twins. I still can’t believe it. »_

_Anakin. He was alright and he was next to her. Padmé had never truly lost her hope, she had always known that her husband wasn’t evil._

_« Anakin, she’s awake. »_

_Obi-Wan. He was there too. He_ _surely_ _had saved Anakin and convinced him that falling to the Dark Side was a huge mistake._

 _Padmé was finally able to look at the both of them. They still had marks on them from their battle, the burns were more_ _visible_ _on Obi-Wan’s lighter robes. But they were both safe, whatever_ _had_ _happened,_ _it_ _stayed on that fire planet. Each one of them held a small bundle of white sheets. It was impossible to tell who was holding Luke and who was holding Leia, though._

 _She smiled lightly, calmed by the sight of two men she knew she could trust with the twins in their arms. Time woul_ _d_ _heal their wounds, she was sure of it, they would be fine after all._

_« Ani ... » she murmured, realizing how much her voice was low and hoarse._

_Her husband turned to face her and the smile on the woman’s lips fell._

_She didn’t met the intense blue of his eyes, in which so many times she had found comfort and love, next to which she had fallen asleep and woken up a million times. That beautiful color, even in its cold shade, was gone. In its place there was the same color of the lava of that world which Anakin would’ve brought inside him_ _self_ _and which would consume all the good that was left in him, which would kil_ _l_ _Anakin and le_ _ave_ _a man that Padmé didn’t know and never would be able to love._

 _She was forced to see those same eyes in Obi-Wan and_ _s_ _he wished_ _she could_ _die. All her certainties and her hopes were wiped away as she stared at their faces and couldn’t bring herself to make even the slightest of the movements. Anakin and Obi-Wan_ _didn’t_ _exist_ _anymore_ _, darkness had swallowed them whole and would nourish their hearts and infect their bodies until it was too late. They would never come back._

_« Obi-Wan … you too ... »_

_The man didn’t reply and he lowered his gaze on the kid he was holding. An image that one moment before had warmed her heart for its apparent sweetness, but now just scared her and provoked a_ _sharp_ _feeling of disgust in her._

_« They are beautiful. »_

_Anakin held one of his children and looked at him like it was the most precious object in the whole galaxy. Padmé had never had_ _any_ _doubts that it would’ve been like this, yet she couldn’t be happy and all she desired was to take the babies away from Anakin and Obi-Wan. Then she would ran away with her kids, she would protect them from those evil people who should’ve protected them instead._

 _« It is time. We must leave. » Obi-Wan_ _said_ _._

_They stood up. Suddenly Padmé was filled with the most extreme terror, but it wasn’t enough to stop her from going for Anakin’s coat and try to grab it. She failed, though, and she was left with the horrible feeling of the fabric slipping away from her fingers._

_« You despise me and what I have become. But you see, my love, this is nothing more than a demonstration of how much I care about you. This is why I allow you to say goodbye to the children. »_

_« No … n-no! ANAKIN! »_

_Each one of her efforts to get out of the bed, reach them and try to stop them was blocked by nonexistent_ _restraints_ _which kept her from doing any movement. No matter how loud she screamed, no one seemed to care and no one came to help her babies._

_Anakin turned his head before leaving her room, the newborn in his arms crying desperately, probably upset by his mother’s screams and by something that only he and his father were able to feel._

_« You had a choice, Padmé. Stay by my side or stand against me. Accept the price of your decision. »_

_Only when the door closed behind his back, muffling the baby’s cries_ _, Padmé felt released and free to move again. She ran_ _to_ _the door, but she wasn’t able to open it because someone_ _had_ _changed the access code. She could do nothing but watch as Anakin walked away through the illuminated corridor. She vehemently banged her fists on the glass and howled with her whole voice, she screamed until what came out from her mouth was nothing more than a_ _feeble_ _rattle. She was left alone with her own helplessness which threatened to crush her under its weight. Not only did she lose her babies, but she lost her husband and best friend and a man_ _who had been_ _able to gain her trust since the very first moment. It was as if the two men took with them a piece of her as well, leaving her wounded and bleeding._

_She burst into tears, overwhelmed by her own pain and she sunk to the floor, sliding against the cold wall. All that could warm her were the tears that streamed down her pale and tired face._

 

 _She wasn’t able to tell with certainty how much time had passed when the door slid open_ _again_ _, making her wince. Rising her gaze, Padmé recognized the man that came in as Bail Organa. She stood, helped by him, unable to_ _ignore_ _the troubled look on his face._

_« Padmé, how are you? »_

_The woman didn’t answer. The fact that Bail asked her that precise question instead of wanting to know what had happened was a clear sign that probably he already knew everything. There was no need for her to say anything more._

_« What happened? » she asked then._

_« Palpatine’s dead. »_

_Padmé lowered her gaze. There was something else, she could tell it from Bail’s voice, by the way he tightened his grip on her arms. There was something else and she wasn’t ready for it._

_« Anakin took his place. »_

_That simple sentence was enough to start the hell which the former senator would cal_ _l_ _“life”._

* * *

 _Present day. 16 years After the Birth of the Empire.  
__Prison of the Imperial Palace. 7_ _th_ _lower level. Cell K-2187.  
__Federal District, Coruscant._

 

Time changes things. The more time passes the more everything is transformed, shaped into something else. But sometimes time doesn’t touch things and it leaves them the way they’ve always been. And it really looked like time hadn’t even dared to gently brush the face of the woman facing him.

The last time Obi-Wan saw Senator Amidala’s face was when he took one of her newborn children away from her for good, complicit in Anakin’s actions. Yet, as he silently watched her, he almost had the illusion that a few days had passed from that night instead of sixteen years. She looked as young and beautiful as she used to be.

Behind the thick transparisteel that surrounded the cell, the woman was sitting on the floor, holding her legs close to her chest and her chin rested on her knees. She wore a prison uniform too big for her and with her long hair down she looked remarkably like her daughter. She didn’t seem upset nor worried by the idea of being imprisoned, but this was hardly surprising for Obi-Wan.

« Maximum security? I’m starting to think that I’m special. » he heard her say through the speakers that allowed to easily listen and speak to the prisoners.

Obi-Wan raised a faint smile, lightly tilting his head to the side as he joined his hands behind his back.

« The cells are all the same. No favouritism, just additional precautions. »

« Additional precautions for the one who tried to kill the Emperor? »

« We both know that wasn’t your aim. »

The expression of mocking irony on Padmé’s face faded and in its place there was a stoic seriousness. But Obi-Wan could feel her emotions behind that mask. He knew he had said words that left a mark in the woman’s determined soul.

« Was it the first time you saw the twins? » he asked, calmly.

Padmé didn’t say a word, but Obi-Wan saw her hands beginning to tremble in spite of her efforts to hide it by grabbing the fabric of her uniform.

Both Luke and Leia grew isolated from the rest of the galaxy because of their father’s want. They had never left the Palace, except for short periods of time and rigorously escorted by an exceptional convoy. But for sixteen years he had dedicated an almost maniacal and obsessive care to the calculation of the chances that the mother of his children had to meet them or even see them. Obviously, the twins had always interpreted that as their father’s over protectiveness, but they ignored the actual reason behind his actions since Anakin had always told them of his wife’s tragic death during the Clone Wars. Padmé Amidala had never existed for Luke and Leia and, in the same exact way, the twins didn’t exist for their mother.

The ceremony that took place that morning, though, showed the Emperor’s children to the whole galaxy including Padmé and Obi-Wan knew his life partner had predicted even that small detail. In what had been an open declaration of war against the Rebellion, Anakin thought well of striking General Amidala’s weak spot. He had made sure that she saw what he had took from her sixteen years earlier with her own eyes. And judging by the woman’s reckless actions, he had played it right.

Since he received no answer, Obi-Wan decided to go on speaking:

« I don’t doubt you want to kill him: you hate him for what he did to you. But his death wasn’t what you wanted, not now. His Majesty’s murder is a crime punished with a faith worse than death and you want to stay here, in the Palace. You naively hope to see them again, maybe to speak with them. Do you really think we’re so stupid to indulge your pathetic plan? »

He saw her standing, walk to the transparisteel wall and put a hand on it, as if she wanted to reach and touch Obi-Wan, a few steps away on the other side of it. Her lips were trembling and the man had the feeling she wanted to say something, but she couldn’t find the words to express it.

« Neither Luke nor Leia are authorized to enter the prison. And even if, by any chance, they’d happen to be here, you can be sure that he will do everything to prevent _his_ children from knowing you. You won’t be staying here for the rest of your life, _General._ Soon, you won’t be a problem anymore. »

He didn’t care to see the woman’s reaction, he had other business to attend to. He turned, his back facing the cell, moving the first steps to reach the exit of the seventh lower level, but he was soon forced to stop.

« What happened on Mustafar, Obi-Wan? How could you fall so low? »

For a moment, those few words were able to keep him still very close to the cell, his mind wandering to memories that he partly wished to erase for good. He glanced at Padmé over his shoulder and the sound of his laugh was monotonous, flat. He saw the tears on her face and only then he faced her again.

« That is not my name. »

* * *

Year 0. Birth of the Galactic Empire.  
Mustafar System, Outer Rim.

 

 _The man he had called “Master” for his entire life fell to his knees in front of him, his fingers loosened their grip on his weapon until it fell to the ground, the sound muffled by the loud explosions_ _of that living planet_ _all around them. In his eyes and in his soul there was nothing but pain, a pain so great it echoed in the Force in a way that gave Anakin the illusion he could almost touch it. Pain, loss, heartbreak and a terrible void._

_« It’s over, Obi-Wan »_

_The blue light of Anakin’s lightsaber, in such contrast with the red surrounding them, was very close to Obi-Wan’_ _s_ _neck who didn’t move back, but_ _instead_ _held his gaze fixed in Anakin’s. He squeezed the hilt of his lightsaber as he mentally repeated to himself that one only, simple movement of his arm was enough to take that man’s life at whose face he couldn’t stop looking._

 _He had decided to turn against him, he had to die like everybody else did. He had put Padmé against him as well, convincing her that he was on the wrong side, that she had to let him go for good because he would’ve never been the same_ _again_ _. And those were the reasons why he had to kill him. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it, he couldn’t. The hand holding the saber was motionless._

_« FIGHT BACK! » he shouted, desperate more than furious._

_There was a bitter smile on the former master’s dry lips, a different smile, but it remembered Anakin of all the smiles he had seen on that same face, so rare that he could count them on the fingers of one hand. So rare that each one of them seemed engraved in his memory as if it was in marble._

_« Why should I, Anakin? You said it yourself: it’s over. You won, kill me. »_

_His voice was calm, as usual,_ _almost_ _as if they were still at the Temple and those words were just another of the lectures that Obi-Wan had given to him through the years._

_Anakin was shaking. He would’ve blamed the cold, if only that damned planet wasn’t so hot it was hard to breathe and sweat stuck his clothes to his skin. He was shaking because he was scared, he was shaking because he wasn’t brave enough to take that one last life._

_« You want to die like this? Without fighting!? »_

_« I fought and I lost. I haven’t got much choice. I knew it would end like this since the beginning. I could never kill you, not even now that I barely recognize you. »_

_Anakin had earned the upper hand in that fight that had reached its end, but it was Obi-Wan the one who struck the fatal blow. A blow that wouldn’t le_ _ave_ _any scars, that wouldn’t_ _open_ _any wounds or le_ _ave_ _him dying on the ground, but not any less lethal. Because it hit his heart, that small part of him that perhaps the darkness would’ve never conquered, it hit his insecurities, his hesitancy. Obi-Wan said he couldn’t kill him and Anakin was facing the same exact knowledge in that moment._

 _They could fight for the rest of their lives on that waste land, there would_ _never be a winner or a loser_ _. An infinite fight between two men who didn’t want to take each other’s lives and who_ _had_ _found themselves wishing to lose that battle multiple times. Anakin was at one step away from winning, but he didn’t want victory, not if it came with that price. He wouldn’t kill Obi-Wan, ever._

 _« Don’t you understand?! You’re giving your life for an order and for some ideals that no longer exist! What did the Jedi give you, Obi-Wan? Only suffering! It was because of them that you lost Qui-Gon and it was them who sent you here to die! This entire war is the Order’s fault! They claim to be peacekeepers, but they didn’t hesitate to_ _participate in this_ _conflict. We all are nothing but pawns in their eyes, our lives are nothing, we are expendable. »_

_« Even if what you say it’s true, why would it matter now? It’s too late. »_

_The blue light of the saber between their bodies vanished and the arm that wielded the weapon went limp at Anakin’s side. The battle with no winner, with only two survivors, two wounded souls too damaged not to bring that planet and their_ _battle_ _inside them forever ended with that simple gesture._

 _Anakin came closer to Obi-Wan_ _who was_ _still kneeling on the dark gravel and he took his head in his hands, obliging him to raise_ _it_ _so their eyes could meet._

_« It’s not too late. Come with me. Leave everything you believe in behind. »_

_« To become a Sith? »_

_« To be free. »_

_He saw a shadow in Obi-Wan’s eyes and he felt the hesitancy in his soul. But it was only for a brief moment and then the man went back to hiding his thought to Anakin and to his usual calm which, Anakin was sure of this, was nothing but a mask. Inside, Obi-Wan felt all the feelings that he was taught to ignore, to pretend they weren’t even there._

_« You won’t have to hide anymore. You can have everything you want and be what you want to be. There will be no one to tell you that you can’t have what you desire, no one will tell you that what you feel is wrong. Come with me, Obi-Wan. You won’t see the horrors of war anymore because you and I will bring peace to the galaxy. What is mine will be yours as well and I promise you, you will forget what suffering tastes like. »_

_Obi-Wan lowered his head, his knuckles brushing the ground. It was the portrait of a tired man, of a man who no longer had the strength to fight. It was the portrait of someone who had lost everything, of someone who doesn’t know what his reason to wake up and face another day will be, if he would open his eyes again to live another one._

_Anakin promised him of realizing all his wishes. Little did he know that the only thing he had wished for his entire life was standing in front of him. Anakin said he could make him forget the taste of suffering. He couldn’t know that it had his same exact taste, prohibited and unknown. “You can have everything you want”, but there was just one thing he had ever wanted._

_« Just kill me, Anakin. »_

_Because dying would’ve been easier than watching him as he destroyed himself with his own hands, than listening to his mad, delirious words. Dying by the hands of the boy he had raised and loved was the way he wanted to go, if he had to._

_« I can’t kill you. »_

_« Why? »_

_Their eyes met one last time. The distance between them was erased and he felt softer lips on his dry ones, fingers running through his tangled hair._ _He let go, for the first time in his life, he let a warmth different than the one surrounding them to fill him so intensely that his head began to spin and he tasted without fear those lips he had only imagined for so long._

_Obi-Wan was a man who had lost everything, who no longer had the strength to fight. He had lost everything except the only thing his heart had ever desired. And if he had to surrender to the darkness not to lose his last reason to go on leaving, he would’ve done so._

_And he did._

_He lost himself in that kiss and in Anakin._


	3. Après nous, le déluge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for updating so late!  
> I am the worst and this chapter reaaally was hard to translate and I'm not even sure I did a good job.  
> Please excuse me for any mistakes, I hope you can enjoy this chapter!
> 
> (Next time I'm writing directly in English ... no more translations for me *sigh*)

_“Is it me? Was I wrong to have trusted you?_  
Did I see what I wanted, what wasn’t true?  
Was I wrong to go on like a little fool?  
It’s amazing what men in love will do.”  
— Big eyes, Lana Del Rey

_Private Gardens of the Imperial Palace.  
Federal District, Coruscant._

A purple light reflected itself on the water of the fountain, which kept gushing out incessantly with its light noise. In the middle of the night it was everything one could hear in an almost total silence. Maybe it was the peace which reigned in the place that pushed Leia to love it and to spend, whenever she could, the moments in which she needed to relax. The sound of the water had a soothing effect on her and staring at the light on its surface helped her to isolate from the rest of the world.

She wasn’t supposed to be there, surely and Leia knew it perfectly, but it wasn’t the first time she sneaked out of her room late at night, even acknowledging it was forbidden. She had never had too much respect for the rules, after all, and when staying in her room became unbearable, she slipped out under the noses of the guards to reach the fountain or Luke. That night, though, seeking comfort and security in her brother’s company wasn’t possible: the events of the morning had shaken the twins like never before. Loneliness seemed to be the only solution.

Leia couldn’t erase from her mind the image of her father wielding his lightsaber and beheading the rebels kneeling at his feet without hesitation. But above all she couldn’t forget his hate, his rage and that uncontrollable _desire to kill_ which she felt so strongly in the Force. She had attended other executions before, yet that morning her eyes had witnessed a true _massacre_ , an act of pure cruelty.

She sunk a hand in the water and she watched as the illusion of its purple color vanished, leaving the water clear and limpid on her palm.  
The words her father had said to her when she was still a little girl and had asked him why he killed the rebels came back to her mind. He had smiled to her and picked her up to make her sit in his lap. _“Sometimes we do bad things because we are forced to. There’s nothing more important than peace and to protect it we must be ready to do anything. Our duty is to maintain the order we created.”_

She had squeezed her tiny hands around the hilt of Anakin’s lightsaber which seemed so big and heavy in those small and puffy fingers. She had asked him if she, one day, was going to kill someone as well. _“Only If you do not have a choice”_ had been the man’s answer.

Now her fingers held her saber steadily, while she couldn’t help but wonder if her father really had no other choice that morning.

 

A sudden noise captured Leia’s attention who stood from the edge of the fountain on which she had been sitting until that moment and, with impressive reflexes, she activated her lightsaber and pointed it to the stranger’s chest. In the scarlet light of the saber, Leia stared at Captain Solo’s face. He raised his hands in surrender, looking amused. The Princess rolled her eyes and darkness surrounded them again as the weapon returned to its place, clipped on the young girl’s belt.

 

« Captain Solo, you scared me. »

« I noticed it. »

 

Leia found herself smiling against her will.

 

« ... Your Highness. » he added, with a bow, as if he had just remembered in that moment that he was standing in front of a princess.

« Let go of the formalities, Captain, please. You can just call me Leia, here. »

 

She saw the captain nodding, but she had a feeling that hers would be nothing more than empty words. She knew how she couldn’t let go of her status as Her Imperial Highness the Princess.

 

« Alright, I’ll try my best. »

 

In the silence which followed, the princess understood that for that night she wouldn’t be able to spend some time in absolute loneliness, but maybe what she truly needed was a chat with someone she had never talked to before.

 

« Insomnia? » he suddenly asked, dragging her back to reality.

 

Leia hesitated before answering, carefully weighing her possibilities. She wasn’t sure if she could reveal the true reason behind her escape from her rooms, but at the same time she didn’t want to ruin that serenity between them, two strangers who casually happened to find each other in the same place. There were no longer titles to separate them, no social status to differentiate them in that moment. That was why Leia decided to tell him the truth.

 

« I can’t stop thinking about this morning ... » she said, sitting once again on the edge of the fountain, followed by the captain shortly after.

« Yeah, me neither. »

 

Leia glanced at him, the surprise clear on her face. Maybe their encounter wasn’t totally fortuitous if the reason that pushed the both of them to reach the fountain was the same. 

 

« Was it the first time you saw an execution? » she asked, perhaps a little too naturally.

« That wasn’t an execution. »

 

The expression on Leia’s face became harsher. It was her same thought, but hearing it expressed by someone else prevented her from agreeing with it, maybe because she knew that thought shouldn’t even have _existed_.

 

« No? Then what was it? »  
« I don’t know, but it was clear that the Emperor had other purposes. »

 

Only in that moment Leia realized what really made her upset about finding out that Captain Solo and her had the exact same thoughts on the tragic event of that morning: it was about her family, after all, but they couldn’t pass for the _bad guys_ in the whole matter. And even if Leia had found herself disagreeing with her father and Obi-Wan a million times, she also had _always_ thought that the both of them acted with only one purpose: the well-being and peace in the galaxy they ruled.

 

« And what would these purposes be, if not the well-being of the Empire? » she argued, her tone incapable of hiding how that insinuation had stroked a nerve, a weakness « Those people were Rebels, they would’ve been executed either way to guarantee peace in the galaxy. »

« With everyone in the galaxy as a witness? »

 

The princess clenched her fists, unable to find a valid answer. She was twelve the first time she witnessed an execution and it didn’t upset her so much even if she had been still a child. She was taught that it was necessary and therefore right. Each prisoner was killed in presence of the Emperor who personally took care of the execution, of some chosen officials and sometimes in presence of the Prince Consort and of the Emperor’s children. The prisoners wore their grey uniform and it didn’t matter how they looked, if they were males, females or neither, old or young, that uniform made them look all the same and all the same were their deaths: a sacrifice for a greater good.

That morning, though, the whole galaxy had seen thirteen different deaths, it saw Rebels and not prisoners dying, condemned perhaps for their allegiance to the Rebellion rather than for some actual crimes against the Empire. The whole galaxy had seen the eyes of those people, their fear and their resignation a moment before accepting their own death.

 

« It was to discourage other Rebels. » it was all that she said, her voice low and her eyes fixed on the water’s surface, her belief weaker in her own words.

« You don’t really think that, Princess. Or you would be sleeping in your bed right now. »

« Enough, Captain! » she snapped, maybe because those words had more truth in them than what she was willing to admit « I don’t allow you t-- »

 

Before Leia could finish her sentence, she noticed the arrival of a small group of Imperial Guards approaching. She softly swore, but she didn’t try to hide or run. If her absence in her rooms had been noticed, there was little she could do. Surely, she couldn’t have imagined what was the true reason that had brought to the discover of her escape.

 

« Your Highness, we have the order to escort you to a safe place following the attempt on the life of your father the Emperor. »

 

Leia’s eyes widened and she suddenly forgot everything, each thought of hers was for her family and she focused to feel the presence of each one of its members in the Force, to reach for that bond that bonded them all together. But she was too frightened and she couldn’t focus, she couldn’t feel anything. How couldn’t she notice anything? How couldn’t she sense the danger?

 

« Where is my dad? Is he alright? »  
« His Majesty was unharmed, he is now in his rooms. »

* * *

_The Emperor’s Private Chambers.  
Imperial Palace, Federal District, Coruscant._

« Are you aware of the fact that the sun rose just an hour ago? »

 

In response, Anakin drank his glass of Corellian liquor even faster and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but roll his eyes. After more than thirty years spent by his side, he had learned that insisting with Anakin was fruitless most of the time. It was better to just let go.

 

« You know, you can speak to me. Your inner agitation is so strong that every Force-sensitive individual in every part of the galaxy could feel it. »

 

He received no answer again and the few words that his husband spoke were for C-3PO to ask him to fill his glass once again, order to which the droid didn’t dare disobey and he left the room shortly after, murmuring to himself how much His Majesty had drunk regardless of the hour and how this behaviour was self-destructive.

 

Obi-Wan waited in silence, patiently, his arms crossed on his chest and his amber stare fixed on Anakin who was sitting on one of the chairs in his room, an arm resting on his body and the other holding the still full glass. Obi-Wan’s eyes lingered particularly on the skin of Anakin’s chest that the dark vest showed since he hadn’t fastened his belt. How long had it been since he had the opportunity to touch that body? The fight against the Rebellion had become even harder and it took the majority of their time and thoughts, leaving very little to them who had become almost two strangers meeting from time to time in the Palace’s hallways.

His train of thoughts distracted him so much from reality that he didn’t notice that the glass in his husband’s hand was still full, his eyes staring at the view outside his room’s window.

 

« I want Luke and Leia to leave this place as soon as possible. »

 

Obi-Wan carefully approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. As Anakin brought his free hand over Obi-Wan’s one, he felt he was slightly shaking.

 

« Why? »

« It is not safe here. If … if _she_ was able to sneak in here, what stops someone else and with worse purpose to do the same? »

 

Obi-Wan bowed his head to press his lips against Anakin’s face, benefiting of the closeness to take the glass of liquor from his fingers without encountering resistance. He put it on the table and his now free hand stroked Anakin’s long curls. He wasn’t joking when he said he could feel how much he was worried: it was so strong that even Obi-Wan himself felt his heart becoming heavier.

 

« Where do you want them to go? Where do you believe they could be safer if not in the place where they grew up, next to their father who loves them so much he would do anything to protect them? »

 

He distinctively heard the sound of Anakin’s sigh and when he turned his head he was able to look straight in his eyes, darkened by a shadow Obi-Wan had only seen so many years ago. Since that time nothing had worried his husband so much.

 

« What if that’s not enough? »  
« The twins are perfectly capable to defend themselves, Anakin. The Force is strong with them, as it is strong with you. There’s no need to worry for their security. »

« They are _my_ children. _Nothing_ in the entire galaxy matters more to me than them ... »

 

He paused, his right hand ran to Obi-Wan’s, taking it in his prosthesis’ cold fingers just so he could bring his palm to his lips and kiss it lightly.

 

« … and than you. »

 

Obi-Wan let his hand slip away from Anakin’s grip, but he didn’t leave the time to confusion to form in the other’s soul. With his face in his hands, Obi-Wan kissed Anakin deeply. It was almost like he wanted nothing but that kiss, as if everything he needed in that moment was that kiss, something to hold on to desperately when uncertainty threatened to overcome him.

Anakin rose from his chair, tilting his head so their height difference couldn’t obstacle their kiss. Obi-Wan brought a hand behind Anakin’s neck because having him so close wasn’t enough, it didn’t satisfy the hunger for the other they both had. When the need of air forced them to part, they still remained very close, their bodies pressed against each other’s, their lips brushing between the kisses. Obi-Wan’s hand explored Anakin’s naked chest, his fingers working so he could let his vest slip from his shoulders, leaving him naked. He smiled as his lips kissed Anakin’s shoulder, thinking that his partner’s clothes wouldn’t bother them this time. However, if the clothes weren’t bothering them, something else was ready to take their place.

 

« Your Maj— oh dear! »

« 3PO, _get out_. » Obi-Wan said without moving away his lips from his lover’s body in order to give his order to the golden droid who seemed to be programmed to appear always at the wrong time.

« But Your Highness, this is— » he protested, coming forward.

 

Clearly, the look on Obi-Wan’s face had been pretty threatening because the poor droid rose his arms in surrender and was quick to leave the room. As Obi-Wan started to kiss Anakin’s neck, he realized his husband was laughing and he stopped just so he could look at him.

Anakin stared back, confused.

 

« What is it? » he asked, with what Obi-Wan felt was fear of the answer he might get.

« Nothing, I just … haven’t seen you laughing in a long time. »

 

Anakin looked down, but Obi-Wan put two fingers under his chin so he could raise his face and look straight into his eyes again. He smiled, briefly, but so intensively that he could erase any trace of fear and worry in Anakin’s soul. Because that’s how it worked between them: one’s pain belonged to the both of them and one’s joy was joy for the other as well. Anakin and Obi-Wan weren’t two separate people anymore, very few were the memories they didn’t share. They were like a single entity divided into two bodies which started to suffer and slowly die whenever they were apart, but could heal every wound when they were close to each other. Just like that moment. Close to each other, lips meeting every second, bodies enjoying each other’s warmth and hands exploring a skin of which they knew every single detail but yet they couldn’t help but touching again and again. There was no more pain, no anguish, no worry, just a passion capable of burning away everything just like a fire destroying everything in its path.

 

« Don’t be rude to 3PO, he’s doing his best. » he said so suddenly that Obi-Wan believed he had just imagined it.

« I can’t believe you’re thinking about droids _right now._ »

« Don’t be jealous. I am mostly thinking about you. »

 

It was Obi-Wan’s turn, then, to burst into laughter.

Anakin took his hand, a gesture none of them did so often, a gesture capable of surprising him in its simplicity. He took him to his bed, let him lie on it and then he was straddling him, bended so his hair caressed Obi-Wan’s face as he quickly undid his belt.

 

« Well, it’s the least you can do. »

« Really? » Anakin whispered, hands freeing him from his robes and caressing his naked back while Obi-Wan, propped up on one elbow, put his free arm around Anakin’s shoulders « Maybe I think about someone else … younger, more handsome. »

 

Obi-Wan knew he had many faults and tried to hide them, but jealousy had never been among them. He had never thought of himself as a jealous man, maybe because he had never had the opportunity to be. He and his husband lived in their golden cage that was the Imperial Palace, isolated from the rest of the galaxy; when they weren’t there, they usually were in the middle of a battle, too busy keeping themselves alive to be distracted by such futile feelings. Yet, even knowing Anakin’s words weren’t true, the mere thought of that _someone else_ bothered him, it wasn’t something he could easily accept.

He strongly held Anakin’s hips and pushed him on the bed, profiting from his surprise to block his wrists above his head. Anakin stared at him, breathing heavily, trying to find the reason of that sudden change on Obi-Wan’s expression.

 

« Who are you thinking about? » Obi-Wan asked, his voice low and rough.

 

A bright smile appeared on Anakin’s lips and he remained silent. It was the sort of game he liked. Maybe ruling a great empire day after day had helped build his bent to let Obi-Wan be dominant when they found each other in the privacy of their bedrooms. Not that he minded, though.

Almost scratching Anakin’s skin, one of Obi-Wan’s hands came to rest on Anakin’s neck, feeling his breathing and his pulse under his palm.

 

« Answer me, Anakin. »

 

Once again, Anakin didn’t reply. Obi-Wan’s fingers started to tighten their grip and the more they squeezed the more it was hard for Anakin to breathe. He saw his eyes widening a little bid, the black of his irises more and more big, looking like it could swallow every trace of color. He felt his body tense in what was a natural reflex of a fear that no trust could ever win.

 

« T-to … to y-you … » he answered, with difficulty.

 

He let go of Anakin’s throat before it was too late, glancing at the red marks on his skin, at the way his open mouth tried to take back the oxygen he had been deprived of until that moment. Obi-Wan bent over him to press his lips against the marks he left and he looked at Anakin, seeing in those big blue eyes a desire that had been hidden for too long. He smiled before he kissed him one more time, his eyes closed, his scent inebriating. He slid down, marking his way with kisses and bites, his lips lingering on his skin just to leave marks visible only to himself because he was the _only one_ allowed to see Anakin like this. Every kiss, every bite, every single gesture was a moan from those soft, pink lips that he wanted to taste again and again.

Obi-Wan’s own lips moved on to Anakin’s thighs as he finally found himself between them. He only had to raise his gaze to meet Anakin’s eyes and every time they smiled at each other. As he kissed him, his fingers held his husband’s erection and Anakin moaned again, louder this time, biting his lips and closing his eyes. Obi-Wan began to move his hand, following a slow rhythm that gradually increased just like his lover’s moans.

 

« To me. Are you sure? » he asked, biting hard on his flesh and making him jump.

« Yes! » he replied, his voice too high for that word to be only an answer to Obi-Wan’s question.

 

When Obi-Wan glanced at him one more time, Anakin had his head tilted back and his lips slightly parted. Without stopping what he was doing he smiled and ordered:

 

« Keep your eyes on me, Anakin. »

 

Only when Anakin’s eyes met his own again, Obi-Wan brought two fingers to his mouth, staring at Anakin and watching him shiver a little. He held his gaze as his tongue ran on his fingers, the same ones that he slowly slid inside him. He heard Anakin’s low moan and watched as his hands grasped the bedsheets.

 

« Do you trust me? »

 

Anakin’s glare was pure dismay and it was clear that he was wondering why would Obi-Wan ask him such a thing in a moment like that. But the seriousness on his husband’s face was enough of a proof that he demanded an answer.

A small but sharp movement of Obi-Wan’s wrist made Anakin whimper like Obi-Wan had only rarely heard and which threatened to bring him to the edge of pleasure each time.

 

« I asked you a question. »

« I do. » he immediately said, breathless.

 

Pleased, Obi-Wan laid a kiss on Anakin’s thigh. After a while he slipped off his fingers from inside him and then he got on top of Anakin, hugging his body tightly. Anakin tried to raise his head so they could kiss, but Obi-Wan obliged him to tilt his head back and began to greedily suck on the skin of his neck. He listened to Anakin’s long sigh and his barely audible complain as he freed himself from his pants:

 

« I hate it when you do that. »

« Liar. » he said, not sure if the other had heard him because his lips were still busy trying to leave a mark on his light skin and his hands were still struggling with the last layer of clothes.

 

Anakin’s laugh, though, made Obi-Wan understand that his husband had heard him well enough. He moved aside a strand of his hair and licked his lips where he could still feel the taste of Anakin’s lips and skin. The other looked at him, waiting, Obi-Wan could almost feel his impatience. With the tip of his finger, Obi-Wan stroked the red mark he had just left.

 

« You will need a high collar to cover this … » he noticed.

« I don’t care. »

 

Obi-Wan finally gave Anakin the kiss he had denied him earlier. A deep kiss which muffled the moans of the both of them as he slid inside Anakin. He felt his husband’s arm squeezing him tight as he started to move and he felt his nails digging in his back’s flesh and scratching him, his legs around his waist and their bodies meeting with each thrust. He heard as Anakin lowly whispered his name, again and again, his breath against his lips still very close to Anakin’s, as if that was where they naturally belonged.

Obi-Wan brought his hands on each side of Anakin’s face and kissed him on his forehead, on his closed eyelids, he covered the scar on Anakin’s eye with kisses as well as his jaw, the angles of his mouth, his chin and his earlobe, never tired of the face he knew so well and which he could worship like that for the rest of his days.

 

« You know there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you? »

« Yes … »

« Could you forgive me if I did something terrible, knowing it was for you? »

 

Anakin opened his eyes, his parted lips made him look even more confused. Obi-Wan took advantage of that moment to lay a small kiss on his lower lip.

 

« I don’t under-- »

 

With a finger over his lips he hushed him and he soon kissed him one more time.

 

« No need to understand. Just give me an answer. » he whispered.

« I would forgive you. »

 

It was everything Obi-Wan needed to hear. Those words and that promise were all that mattered. He smiled on his loved one’s lips, hugged him tighter as if he couldn’t feel his body close yet, as if being inside him wasn’t enough.

When he felt himself coming closer to the edge he hid his face on the crook of Anakin’s neck, whose hands were now caressing his arms. His fingers then interlaced with Obi-Wan’s and he brought them over Anakin’s head. Hearing his husband whisper his name with his lips brushing over his earlobe was enough for the intense feelings of the orgasm to overcome him and, along with Anakin, he abandoned himself to them.

 

As he watched his husband lying next to him, his gazed fixed on their hands, Obi-Wan understood that if he wanted to stay by his side, to preserve their peace, their family and all they conquered in those years he had to make some sacrifices. He had done them in the past and he was ready to do them again.

He knew Anakin would forgive him, he had promised it.

* * *

 

_New base of the Rebel Alliance._

_Unknown location._

« It was a possibility General Amidala had always taken into account, Senator Organa. »

 

Bail Organa’s face showed a great exhaustion, one that not even a long sleep could have erased. Because his body didn’t need rest, it was his soul which was tired after being put in front of a hard task again. The same soul who had seen his world crumbling and dragging away with itself everything he believed in, which had seen a new world being born, dark and evil, which didn’t deserve to exist but which had grown and infected the whole galaxy like a disease. The world which had erased democracy, liberty, which believed in terror being the only valid way to rule. The world which probably had taken a good friend and a formidable ally away from him.

 

« You shouldn’t have let her go. Not alone. »

 

He turned to face Mon Mothma’s white figure who had been standing behind his back and looking at him with a seemingly unflappable calm. All around her, members of the Rebellion were in ferment following the events of the day before, the horrible execution witnessed by the whole galaxy. Yet the woman didn’t seem upset, even if Bail knew it was only an illusion given by her composure. She moved a few steps towards him and one of her hands laid upon the sleeve of his robe.

 

« The General’s had never been a mission for the Rebellion. »

 

Bail furrowed his brows. Mon Mothma’s words made no sense to him, or maybe he didn’t want to find one. He wasn’t stupid, for sure, and he knew too well that behind the reasons which pushed Padmé to try to sneak into the Imperial Palace there was something far more deep than he could ever have understood, but until that moment he had been sure that her primary target had been finding information they could use against the Empire.

 

« This cause is what matters most to General Amidala. » he began to say, a vague dread starting to grow inside him, impossible to control. « She wouldn’t leave it like this, knowing the risk is too high. »

 

A faint smile appeared on Mon Mothma’s lips, but in her eyes there was only sadness. Her gaze lowered on the hologram of a registration illuminating the senator’s face. On it, prince Luke and princess Leia watched the execution with horror and fear.

 

« Before being General of the Rebel Alliance, Padmé Amidala was a mother. »

 

Bail closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Was._ Funny how he denied to accept the possibility of Padmé’s death being so real. Funny how the woman gave it for granted, instead. But Bail was sure the truth wasn’t on his side this time and that hoping in vain would’ve brought to no results at all.

Mon Mothma added:

 

« A mother from whom her children were taken away. A mother who couldn’t hear their first words, see their first steps, hold them and realize how much they grew up day after day. Even the wisest person in this universe couldn’t remain unmoved in front of their children who they never had the opportunity to meet. And they would’ve risked anything just to see them with their own eyes, even if it was for a second. »

 

The Rebellion’s leader tinkered with the holograms: the images of the executions disappeared only to shape into a map. Bail observed it before suddenly realizing what his eyes were looking at: _the complete map of the Imperial Palace._

« However, General Amidala gave us one last gift. This might not have been the most important cause of her life, but it had a certain importance anyway. »

 

Bail’s eyes scanned the hologram of the imperial hallways and rooms. He didn’t know how that information could turn useful for the Rebellion. He heard Mon Mothma’s steps as she walked away, but before she could leave the room, he gained her attention again:

 

« What are you planning to do? »

 

A second smile appeared on the woman’s lips, the same sadness in her eyes, but a different expression on her face. It was determination.

 

« We’ll lay siege to the Imperial Palace. »

* * *

 

_Prisons of the Imperial Palace. Sub-level 7. Cell K-2187._

_Federal District, Coruscant._

It was cold in the prisons. She guessed it was a normal thing, after all the prisoners weren’t there for a luxury vacation in the house of the Emperor. _Prisoners._ It wasn’t just cold in there, but also lonely because there was _no one else_ on her same level. Isolation was, maybe, the most unbearable part of her reclusion. Yet Padmé had a feeling it wouldn’t last long. _She always knew she wouldn’t come back._

In Obi-Wan’s presence she played bold, she had been ironical about the treatment which followed her attempted murder of Anakin. _As if she had had the slightest chance of actually killing him._ The way Anakin had looked at her and smiled, almost like he had been waiting to see her there, was only one of the many thoughts haunting her. She wanted to take him by surprise, but she couldn’t do it. _She failed him again, like she failed when she couldn’t save him._

Her mind, though, was mostly occupied by one single thought. The thought of the twins, _her_ twins. The last time she had seen them and touched them they were so small, so fragile and helpless. The people she had seen were two small adults, beautiful, the most beautiful kids Padmé’s eyes had ever seen. _Maybe she was biased because she was still their mother after all._

Leia looked a lot like her, but she was prettier, Padmé was sure of it. Luke remembered her of Anakin when he was young, when darkness hadn’t touched his soul yet. She wondered if the same man who had taken away her children could raise something so pure and innocent, so perfect.

She couldn’t think of anything else but them in her loneliness. She wondered how their voices sounded like, if something of her had remained in their attitudes even if they had no idea who she was. She wondered if, somehow, they could feel that she was still there, closer than ever, loving them unconditionally. _Oh, how she wished she could hug them, hold them tight and never let go!_

She was dragged away from her daydreaming by a noise at the end of the hallway. Padmé didn’t pay any attention to it, lying on her cell’s cold and hard floor. She heard footsteps approaching more and more, slow steps, calm, thoughtful. She sat and she couldn’t hold back her surprised when she saw Obi-Wan. _She didn’t expect to see him._

« I hope you will excuse me for the late hour. I have been quite busy. »

« I didn’t think you wanted to see me so bad, Obi-Wan. »

 

For a moment, seeing him smile reminded Padmé of the man he had been, the man everyone believed to be the perfect Jedi. He surely was older and he had let his hair grow: now they were shoulder-length and starting to become gray. Just like his beard, now shorter than he used to wear it and there was no doubt it had been a long time. Still Padmé couldn’t believe the man she was facing and the Obi-Wan she had known were the same person.

 

« Believe me, my darling, I would rather be anywhere else than here. »

 

Somehow, she believed him and that was enough for a cold sensation to send her a shiver down her spine. She already knew the reason that had brought the Sith to her, but she had hoped she had more time. _She had to see them with her own eyes, she couldn’t go without seeing them. Her children, her babies … she needed to see them at least once before dying._

« I am afraid I cannot make your last wish come true. I’m sorry. »

 

Padmé watched as the barriers of her cell dissolved, allowing Obi-Wan to come in and approach her. She took a deep breath, probably to find the strength to stand up. She wasn’t afraid to die, her only regret was that she couldn’t hug Luke and Leia, only that.

 

« Do what you have to. Make it quick. »

« I have no interest in making you suffer, Padmé. »

 

She nodded. The entire situation held some sort of weird normality in itself, yet many years before Padmé would’ve thought that anyone telling her she would’ve died by the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi was crazy. _The man in front of you is not Obi-Wan Kenobi, he is a monster._ What made monsters so scary was maybe the fact that they hid behind the faces of people she had loved. She called them _monsters_ in her head, but to her eyes they would’ve always been _Anakin and Obi-Wan._

It was as she watched those inhuman eyes, trying to figure out the reason which had brought a man like him to choose the way of the darkness that it hit her like a punch to her stomach. _She had been such a fool, the truth had always been in front of her eyes._

« You’ve always loved him, haven’t you? »

 

Obi-Wan’s face suddenly lose the mask of confidence it had been skillfully wearing and his hands, barely shaking, reached for the hilt of his lightsaber and held it tight, yet he didn’t draw it out from his belt. That gesture was enough for her to understand she was right and even in such a tragic moment she tilted her head to the side and smiled.

 

« I should’ve imagined it, you know? The way you worried about him, the way you looked at him. It wasn’t much different from the way I used to look at him, perhaps. Naively, I thought it was natural after raising him. I have never believed love could push people so far, but I was wrong. »

 

The man’s gaze lowered for a few seconds. He laughed, sad and bitter. Padmé glanced at his white knuckles around the hilt of the weapon.

 

« He still cares a lot about you, after all. Even after this pathetic attempt of yours to be reunited with your children, Anakin would have preferred to send them away from him, from their home rather than killing you. But I can’t let him make any more mistakes like this, not when they threaten to destroy everything he build. »

 

It was Padmé’s turn to laugh, her arms crossed on her chest. She had dedicated almost her whole life trying to destroy what Anakin had built. She had never given up, but in that moment she was starting to believe the Empire would never fall, not until Anakin was alive.

 

« It was Anakin’s idea to take the twins away from you. » he continued « I wanted to kill you from the very first moment. I knew taking the kids would’ve been a mistake, people make the craziest things when desperate and … I know it too well. This is to make you understand, Padmé, that if I am here it’s because I have no choice, but in the bottom of my heart there’s still part of the affection I felt for you. »

 

Padmé’s dark eyes met Obi-Wan’s amber ones, big tears streamed down her cheeks without her being able to stop them. He drew his lightsaber out and pointed it to her chest, she could feel its cold material against the thin fabric of her prisoner uniform. She closed her eyes.

 

« Is there something you wouldn’t do for Anakin? »

 

She only heard the noise of the lightsaber igniting and then there was only pain. Hot pain which quickly invaded every single cell of her body. She wanted to scream, but the only thing her lips let out was a small, strangled rattle. Even with her eyes closed, she saw a blinding light.

Then the void surrounded her.

She never heard Obi-Wan’s answer. It echoed through the silent hallways of the prison.

 

« _No, anything._ »

* * *

 

_The Emperor’s private chambers._

_Imperial Palace, Federal District, Coruscant._

Anakin opened his eyes only to meet darkness and for some long, endless moments he was dominated by the overwhelming feeling that he couldn’t breathe. He wasn’t stranger to troubled awakenings following his nightmares, they had occupied his dreams for his entire life. But _that,_ whatever it was, was different from waking up after a nightmare.

He sat up on his bed and he forced himself to take some deep breaths. He closed his eyes and with his hand he tried to touch his husband on the other side of the bed. But his palm only met the coldness and emptiness of the bedsheets, the _absence_ of the man he needed so bad.

 

« Obi-Wan? » he called, his voice uncertain, shaking, almost a pathetic whisper.

 

He didn’t get an answer and the dread that had woken him up threatened to tear his heart apart. It was a feeling of fear so real that it hurt. Because Anakin felt pain, he felt it everywhere as if something had started to scratch and rip him from the inside of his body. It wasn’t a good feeling, he felt like there was something really bad coming on. It made him feel trapped, he wanted to get rid of it, but there was only one way do to so.

 

« Obi-Wan!? » he tried again, but he only got silence in response.

 

He got up from the bed, wore the first clothes he found and left his chambers quickly, ignoring the complaints of the guards at the door. He almost ran, stumbled, but he had no time left. He had to make sure everyone was fine and unharmed. Because that pain could only mean that something had _happened_ and Anakin truly hoped he was wrong.

 

« What are you doing out of bed in the middle of the night? »

 

Anakin turned. Obi-Wan was standing in the middle of the wide corridor, smiling, his hair loose. _He was fine._ There were no traces of blood or wounds and the man didn’t seem upset. But if Obi-Wan was fine, perhaps something happened to the kids. Suddenly the relief Anakin had felt seeing his husband alive and well disappeared to make way for anxiety and fear, almost suffocating him. _He knew it. He knew it would happen! He knew he had to send the twins away from the Palace!_

« The kids … » was all he could manage to say.

 

Obi-Wan reached for him, his smile couldn’t ease his worry though. He held him in his strong arms and stroked his hair and face.

 

« Calm down. Everything’s fine. Luke and Leia are sleeping. I just checked on them. »

« Did you feel it too? »

« Yes. And they did as well. But now they’re fine. »

 

He put an arm around his shoulders and brought him to his room again. Yet that horrible feeling didn’t seem to leave Anakin’s mind and body.

 

« What was it? »

« I don’t know, Anakin, but there’s no need to worry about it. »

 

He slightly nodded as he laid down again on his bed, his head resting on Obi-Wan’s chest whose fingers where now in his hair again, caressing his scalp. He closed his eyes, the other’s caring gestures managed to calm him down and the pain slowly left his body.

 

There was a person Anakin didn’t think about.

But he could’ve never imagined that the death of the woman he had loved so many years ago could hurt him like that. Neither could he imagine that the man by his side had just lied to him. He couldn’t know it, though, and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep in his arms.


End file.
